


Ton nom

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] est en terminal au lycée shiratorizawa, elle n'était encore jamais allée voir l'équipe de volley, malgré leur réputation. Et puis, [t/ma] a voulu qu'elle lui présente Ushijima. C'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré le rouquin, avec son 5 dans le dos





	Ton nom

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh !
> 
> Voilà comme prévu le dernier OS aujourd'hui, avec Tendou ! C'est une commande de Zayre5 sur Wattpad bonne lecture o/
> 
> Rappel : [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [p/ma] = prénom meilleure amie  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux

Je m'appelle [t/n] [t/p] et je suis en terminale au lycée Shiratorizawa. Chaque fois que je prononce ce nom, j'entends des exclamations de surprise. Parce que ce lycée est hyper sélectif et que y entrer sans lettre de recommandation est impossible ? Non, bien sûr que non. Parce que je suis dans la même école que le grand Wakatoshi Ushijima, le fameux Numéro 3 du Japon. Alors bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, parce que je sais très bien qu'il s'en moque et que le volley est la seule chose qui l'intéresse… mais voilà quoi !

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai dû permettre à ma meilleure amie [p/ma] - qui avait décidé d'aller à Karasuno à l'époque de la fin du collège - d'entrer dans le gymnase pour voir l'entrainement. Un peu curieuse, assise sur les gradins avec [p/ma], j'observais le terrain. Je n'étais encore jamais venu ici. Un match d'entrainement semblait se jouer, mais les joueurs étaient bien trop vieux pour être des lycéens. Sûrement des étudiants.

Je grimaçai en voyant nos joueurs sauter pour contrer alors que le ballon fut envoyé de l'autre côté. Ils allaient marquer. Un bruit de ballon qui rebondit me fit rouvrir les yeux et je remarquai qu'il était retombé sur côté de l'adversaire. Et devant le filet, face à l'attaquant, un rouquin à l'air nonchalant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête - se sentant peut-être observé - et croisa mon regard, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos.

Ses yeux me fixaient, bien trop perçant à mon goût et je tentais de me dérober de son regard mais rien à faire. C'était un peu effrayant. Finalement, le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre lui fit reprendre sa conversation et je soupirai légèrement. Ouf. Maintenant qu'il ne me fixait plus, j'observais le jeu. J'avais l'impression qu'il sautait un peu au hasard, mais il stoppait le ballon à chaque fois. Ça, c'était vraiment avoir de l'instinct.

Une fois le match finit, je vis [p/ma] se tourner vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux, et je levai les miens au ciel. Bien, elle pouvait lui demander un autographe. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre si ce géant un peu candide la rejetait. J'observais la scène de loin, blasée, lorsqu'une présence et une voix derrière moi me figèrent.

\- Bonjour, son timbre de voix me fit frissonner, mais je ne saurais pas dire si c'était de la peur ou autre chose, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Tu es en seconde ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, passablement énervée. En seconde ? Est-ce que j'avais la tête d'une seconde ? L'année scolaire venait de commencer et déjà ma petite taille jouait contre moi. Ça faisait pourtant deux ans que j'étais là, tout le monde me connaissait !

\- Y'a peut-être vingt centimètres de différence de taille entre nous, mais t'as pas besoin de te moquer grognais-je  
\- Me moquer ? Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux s'ouvrant un peu plus et me permettant de voir le rouge foncé de sa pupille, nan mais c'est juste que tout le monde vient voir Wakatoshi dès qu'il arrive ici alors ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas fait.  
\- Je suis ici uniquement parce que [p/ma] m'a supplié en affirmant que si je ne la faisais pas entrer, elle ne pourrait jamais le rencontrer.  
\- Donc, tu n'es pas ici pour admirer notre Ace. Il pencha la tête de côté, me fixant de ses yeux endormis, étrange commenta-t-il

Je détournai le regard. C'était lui qui était étrange oui. Il avait des yeux rouges, à moitié fermés et un sourire bizarre. Il était même un peu effrayant. Malgré tout, je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Comme s'il avait quelque chose de spécial que je devais découvrir. La voix de [p/ma] me tira de mes pensées et je remarquai que le rouquin était parti sans rien dire. Je la suivis, encombrée par ses cris de fangirlisme tandis qu'elle brandissait sa photo dédicacée.

De son côté, et en prenant bien soin que je n'entende et voie rien, le rouquin parlait avec un autre joueur de l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles me regardent comme si j'allais les bouffer ? Se plaignit-il à l'autre  
\- Ah, tu n'es pas cannibale ? Désolé, je croyais. Il s'attira un regard noir et sourit, mais t'inquiète pas va, je suis sûre que tu finiras par te trouver une copine, et bien avant Wakatoshi.  
\- Tu parles marmonna-t-il

De mon côté, je finis par abandonner mon amie à l'entrée du lycée pour commencer à rentrer chez moi. En chemin, je m'arrêtais toujours au glacier ambulant à deux cents mètres du lycée, et mangeai ma glace le long du chemin. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle et je savourais mon cône au chocolat tout en marchant d'un pas assurée. Une fois arrivée, je saluai rapidement mes parents et je montai faire mes devoirs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois mon dernier exercice de maths terminé que je m'autorisai à repenser au match. Et surtout au Rouquin. Ce type avait l'air étrange, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître j'avais envie de le revoir. Après tout, on dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences non ? Et puis… il y avait un côté assez mignon à ses yeux endormis et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Comme s'il venait de se lever.

Les jours qui suivirent, je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller au gymnase en arrivant et partant du lycée. Je restai seulement quelques minutes, de peur qu'on me voie, et repartais dès que je voyais le Rouquin. Il avait l'air du genre observateur, alors hors de question de me faire attraper. Aussi, lorsque [p/ma] me demanda de lui montrer un autre match, j'acceptai sans protester, à sa plus grande surprise.

Ce jour-là était plus chaud que les derniers, et je vis clairement que nos amis volleyeurs étaient fatigués plus rapidement. Forcément, la chaleur ne devait pas les aider… Cependant, lorsque l'arbitre siffla le premier temps mort, je remarquai rapidement que le Rouquin me fixait encore. Ça me rendait vraiment mal-à-l’aise…

Dès que le match fut fini, [p/ma] m'abandonna pour aller féliciter Wakatoshi et je soupirai. Je devenais folle ma parole, accepter sans protester de subir les crises de fangirlisme de [p/ma] revenait à dire que j'étais masochiste. Puis, je sentis des frissons me parcourir et souris en coin avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard perçant du Rouquin.

\- Tu en as eu marre de passer en coup de vent ? Demanda-t-il simplement, et mon sourire disparu  
\- OK grognais-je, t'es encore plus observateur que je le pensais.  
\- C'est juste que je sais où regarder. Alors, tu es devenue fan toi aussi ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- [p/ma]  
\- Et l'autre raison ?  
\- … de la curiosité.  
\- À propos de quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui dire au revoir avant de rejoindre [p/ma] qui me faisait signe. Sauvée de l'inspecteur de police. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire que j'étais curieuse de savoir comment il était hors des matchs ! Il dirait sûrement que j'étais bizarre de penser autant à lui. Puis, je me figeai. J'avais encore oublié de lui demander son nom.

Au cours des jours suivant le match, je ne tentais plus de rester discrètement à l'entrée. Après tout, quand je le faisais, on m'avait remarqué quand même. Ensuite, j'appris que [p/ma] avait obtenu le numéro de Wakatoshi pour discuter avec lui par message, et je soupirai profondément. L'Ace avait l'air tellement plus difficile d'approche avec ses manières froides, et pourtant, c'était avec lui que mon amie s'était rapproché. Contrairement à moi qui n'était même pas capable de demander son nom au Rouquin.

De frustration, je secouai mes [l/c] cheveux [c/c] et finit par laisser ma tête reposer sur la table de la bibliothèque du lycée. Franchement, je me désespérais parfois. Alors que je me redressai j'aperçu mon ami le Rouquin fixant avec intérêt une rangée. Je penchais la tête de côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ici ? Un livre pour des recherches ? Lorsque je vis qu'il avait en main un tome de manga, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, attirant son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et je vis avec surprise son éternel sourire se muer en une moue boudeuse adorable.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te moquer.  
\- Tu pourrais utiliser tes propres phrases répondis-je en souriant légèrement  
\- Trop long.  
\- Bref, je ne me moquais pas, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais encore jamais vu un élève emprunter un manga ici.  
\- Mmh… il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Donc, comme ça j'avais une nouvelle information sur le Rouquin. Il aimait les mangas. Les shonen Jump d'après la couverture du tome dans ses mains. Il me fixait semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part, et je finis par détourner le regard, gênée. Il s'installa face à moi, son manga en main, et je sentis mes joues rougir avant que je ne me cache derrière mon livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des murmures me déconcentrèrent de mon livre. Je me rappelle juste avoir entendu "Guess Monster" avant de voir le Rouquin se lever et partir sans rien dire. J'haussai un sourcil. Bah quoi encore ? Les murmures continuèrent et en écoutant bien je compris. Donc, juste parce qu'il avait un instinct hors norme et des yeux perçant, tout le monde le traitait de monstre. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit parti, ça ne doit pas être facile à entendre.

\- Ah ! [t/p] c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?  
\- Rien de spécial, on lisait pourquoi ?  
\- C'est une mauvaise idée de traîner avec lui.

Et me dire de ne pas faire quelque chose c'était encore pire. Franchement en tant qu'amis, ils devraient le savoir. Après avoir envoyé un message à [p/ma] pour lui demander son avis, je rangeais mes affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Quelques mètres plus tard, mon téléphone sonna et après un long échange, j'en viens à la conclusion que [p/ma] pensait comme moi. Parler au Rouquin n'était pas plus une mauvaise idée qu'autre chose.

Le soir même, je rejoins le gymnase et restai suffisamment longtemps pour capter les regards - toujours aussi perçant - que me lançait le Rouquin. Il semblait inquiet. Cette fois-ci, je décidai de rester jusqu'à la fin. Le coach faillit me virer à un moment, prétextant que l'Ace était trop fatigué pour parler aux fans, et la tête qu'il fit lorsque je lui répondis "je m'en fous de Wakatoshi" était à mourir de rire. Mais je dû me retenir pour ne pas être définitivement jetée dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?  
\- Je voulais parler au Rouquin.  
\- Le Rouquin ? Le numéro 5 tu veux dire ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- … bon. Du moment que tu ne dérange personne, tu peux rester  
\- Merci répondis-je en souriant

Lorsque l'entrainement fut fini, tous furent surpris de voir que j'attendais le Rouquin. Lui-même semblait surpris. Après avoir salués tout le monde, je me rendis compte que ce dernier partait dans la même direction que chez moi. En chemin, je m'arrêtais au stand de glace comme d'habitude et lui en offrit une. Il engloutit celle-ci avec un large sourire et je me surpris une nouvelle fois à penser qu'il était mignon. Au bout de quelques mètres, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée de rester avec moi.  
\- Arrr… je grimaçai, ne jamais me dire de ne pas faire quelque chose, et encore moins me l'interdire  
\- Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise non ?  
\- Ça me donne vraiment envie de faire le contraire.  
\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je t'interdis de me donner ta glace.  
\- Bien essayé rétorquais-je en riant légèrement, mais c'est du chocolat. Le chocolat l'emportera toujours.

Il sourit, l'air amusée, et mon cœur rata un battement. Depuis quand ses yeux avaient l'air aussi doux ? Je jetai un coup d'œil perplexe à ma glace. On dit que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque… mais est-ce que ça inclut les illusions ? Je me reconcentrai sur le Rouquin qui semblait pensif.

\- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'a demandé à propos de quoi j'étais curieuse ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai jamais eu ma réponse.  
\- En fait… c'est de toi. J'étais curieuse par rapport à ta façon de jouer et puis ta façon d'être aussi.  
\- Sérieusement, tu t'intéresses au Guess Monster ?  
\- Bien sûr. Personnellement, j'interprète le mot Monster différemment du sens propre de monstre horrible.  
\- Il y a d'autres significations ?  
\- Oui, par exemple quand tu dis de quelqu'un que c'est un monstre dans une matière, c'est pour dire qu'il est incroyablement fort. Au point ça en est effrayant.  
\- Je ne vois pas la différence.  
\- Un monstre se contente de faire peur avec son apparence, alors qu'un monstre de matière fait peur par son talent. Les gens l’envie.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en continuant le chemin. À ce moment-là, son regard accrocha la glace qui fondait sur mes doigts et alors que je les portai à mes lèvres pour le récupérer, il attrapa ma main pour le faire à ma place. Mon cœur rata un battement et mes joues s'embrasèrent violemment en sentant sa langue glisser sur mon doigt, et une fois qu'il eut finit, je m'éloignai de quelques mètres sous son regard moqueur.

\- Q-Q-Qu-Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Bah quoi, c'est du chocolat après tout, non ? Alors si je peux en avoir un peu plus, je vais pas me gêner.  
\- … Pfff

Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre. Et ça l'amusait. Peu de temps après, un coup de vent rafraîchit mon visage et j'haussai un sourcil. Je me tournai vers le Rouquin.

\- J'en ai ailleurs aussi ?

Il se contenta d'un sourire sadique carrément flippant et je me figeai. Il approcha son visage du mien et je restai immobile les yeux écarquillés. Il allait vraiment faire ça ? Les joues rouges et brûlantes, me laisser faire sans lui coller un coup de poing était dur. Mais en fait... pourquoi je me laissais faire ? Un long frisson parcouru mon dos lorsque je sentis sa langue effleurer ma joue, puis il se recula rapidement.

\- C-C'est bon, y'en a plus ? Il sortit un mouchoir en souriant  
\- Non, il en reste. Mais tu vas t'évanouir si je continue.  
\- Même pas vrai d'abord, c'est juste que personne ne fait ça !  
\- Vraiment ?

Bien sûr que personne ne lécher les joues des gens ! Il sortait d’où lui, du fin fond de l’Amazonie ?! J’utilisai le mouchoir pour essuyer ma joue, boudeuse, et l’entendit rire légèrement. Et maintenant, il se moquait de moi ! Je finis rapidement ma glace pour éviter qu’elle ne fonde encore, non sans lui jeter un regard noir, et aperçu ma maison au loin. Je lui montrai en disant que j’allais rentrer, et il se contenta de me sourire. Quoi encore ?

-T’es plutôt mignonne tu sais ? Dit-il en voyant mes beaux yeux [c/e] le fixer d’un air curieux et blasé à la fois

Mes joues rougirent violemment et je lui tournai le dos sans répondre, m’éloignant tandis qu’il riait encore. Et une fois rentrée chez moi, cachée par la porte d’entrée, je me frappai le front de la main. Encore une fois, j’avais – encore – oublié de lui demander son nom.

**Extension**

Quelques heures plus tard, (p/ma] m’envoya un message disant que Wakatoshi lui avait demandé mon numéro. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? J’eus ma réponse lorsque je vis un message d’un numéro inconnu s’afficher sur mon écran.

_‘’Salut, désolé d’avoir demandé à Wakatoshi, mais j’oublie toujours de te le demander (un peu comme ton nom en fait), donc voilà, c’est le numéro 5 de l’équipe, le Guess Monster, Tendou Satori. Et toi ?’’_

Je souris comme une idiote face à mon portable. Tendou Satori, hein ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà


End file.
